childhood_memory_with_c9fandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Tom
Mr. Tom (a.k.a Mr. Shrimp, '''as he is called by Bong) is a main character of the series and also the storyteller. He used to be quite funny and childlike when he was still a kid. But then, after many years, since he started having a bit of a crush on his neighbor girl, he has lost the natural and carefree of childhood and become a calm, shy, timid and very sensitive man. He is also the only one who was prevented from playing with his neighbors by their great-grandmother. However, he still loves and cares about his friends sincerely. He is the main protagonist in the series, though not always the largest role, and is followed by Bong, Bi, Khoai, Hang, Bin and Ben. Due to his skill at befriending others, he is also friends with many other kids who live in C9 or other places. '''Personality Mr. Tom is intelligent, playful, adventurous and positive. Towards his family and friends, he tends to be very ethical, mature, caring and protective. He acts as a leader to the other main characters; pressing them on in difficult times. He is most seen to try to break up any fights or arguments between the others, especially Bi, Khoai and Hang towards each other. Because of being the only child in a family, he also always wishes he has siblings by his side, and that makes him special and different from others. He can play with most of the kids who are younger than him if they have some things in common. Relationships Family Main family Mr. Tom's mother, Mrs. Yen, is devoted to her only son, and can even defend him at all costs. She taught him how to behave nicely towards each other, the difference between families and many moral stories. She is a wonderful but also a very strict mother, which makes Mr. Tom often unhappy with his mother. Mr. Tom also has a father, Mr. Hong, who used to live in Ha Noi and now moves to Phu Quoc to live and work. Mr. Tom's father very rarely shows up in the series that his personality is quite unknown by the gang. Since Mr. Tom was in grade 6, Mr. Hong gave up on his wife and from then, no one knows any more news about him. Mr. Tom finally got a chance to reunited again with his father but when it was very late, he had already become quite a grown-up and his friendship with some main characters like Bi and Hang is already broken. Mr. Tom's grandparents, Mr. Mui and Mrs. Lan also takes a small roles in the series and only appears in the old seasons, since they passed very early (his grandfather passed when Mr. Tom was in grade 3 and his grandmother did when he was in grade 6). When they were still alive, they loved Mr. Tom and their grandchildren very much. However, Mr. Tom was the kid they love the most. Mr. Mui usually helped him solve the difficult logical math exercises, when Mrs. Lan bought him lots of donuts occasionally. Cousins and other relatives Mr. Tom is the kid that has the most cousins in the series. He has two aunts, Mrs. Lan Anh and Mrs. Phuong, and both of them have many children. However, most of their children are older than Mr. Tom, which is why he doesn't get along well with them. Mrs. Lan Anh has three children, Mr. Beo, Mrs. Oc and Mrs. Hen. Mr. Beo is the only kid that is younger than Mr. Tom, which is why Mr. Tom used to not understand why have to call him "brother". He also often fights with Mr. Tom and others. The other children, Mrs. Oc and Mrs. Hen, are both a lot older than Mr. Tom. They often helped him with math exercises when he still was in the primary school. Mrs. Phuong has two children, Mrs. Trang and Miss. Bong, but both of them are very grown-up. Between they two, Miss. Bong is younger, however she has the same age as Mrs. Hen, the oldest kid in Mrs. Lan Anh's family. Mrs. Trang is a lot older and she has already married and had two kids, Mit and Na. Mr. Tom gets along well with them two, however he didn't like them at first. Friends Although being the only child, Mr. Tom rarely feels lonely because he often has great friends by his side. He always tries his best to break all the quarrels between the others in the gang, though sometimes his plans don't go perfectly. Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kids Category:Male Characters Category:Only Children Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Season 15 Characters Category:Season 16 Characters Category:Students